The Transending Remnant
by Skavnema
Summary: Mizuki was kidnaped at the age of 4 after her mother is killed by ShinRa to become the next Sephiroth. When she escapes, she finds a family with the SHB's and looses them, reagaining the last member of her old family, but she wants her brothers back
1. Welcome to ShinRa

I said I wouldnt post this until I had about 10 chapters... I have 8, I'm close enough, odd story, just so you know. I have an overactive imagionation... heheh, please R&R!

A knock at the door, something so usual, yet life changing.

"Coming!" Aika called. She rushed to open the door, her four-year-old daughter, Akane clutching her skirt. When Aika opened the door, she saw a man standing there. "May I help you?" The man was silent, he looked at Akane and then to her mother.

Suddenly the man took out a gun and shot Akane's mother. Her mother looked at her daughter, and said "Run!" in a quiet, urgent voice, before crumpling to the floor, dead.

"Movver!" Akane shouted, kneeling by her mothers body. She looked up at the man, before running as fast as her small legs would take her. The man was faster though, and caught her. She struggled and wiggled out of his grasp as he was pulling out a cloth. She ran into her room, locking the door, before leaning against it.

Dead. The word ran through her head like a curse. Yes she knew what death was, her father was dead, and now her mother. Who else now? Her brother? No, he was in the military, a SOLDIER, _Like father was_, she thought, _before he died._

The man started pounding at her door. Akane stood swiftly, her green dress playing around her ankles as she ran to the window, jumping out into the arms of a woman. _Who is she? _Akane thought, before the woman placed a cloth over her mouth, then everything went dark.

Akane awoke in the woman's lap, the man drove the truck towards Midgar at top speed. Akane looked at them.

"Where awwe gowing mithter?" She asked the man. He looked at her for a moment, then looking back at the road, ignoring her question. "Why did you kiw movver?"

"Hush, child." the woman snapped. Akane was silent. She wasn't afraid, though she knew she should be. But, they didn't kill her, so she thought that she would be safe. Akane grabbed a lock of her golden hair, playing with it before the man came to an abrupt halt.

"Out." he commanded. The woman grasped her hand the instant she stepped out of the car. Akane gapped at the large building in front of her. The woman pulled her along behind her as they entered the building. She walked to the elevator and clicked the button that said 63 and up they went.

Once the doors opened again, they rushed over to one of the farthest doors. They knocked twice and a man with dark hair looked down at them as he opened the door.

"We've brought the specimen you asked for, Professor Hojo." the woman said. The mans eyes lit up as he looked at Akane.

"Wonderful. Now, your name shall be-" he started.

"Mizuki." The woman said, making Hojo frown.

"What? Mizuki? Why that?" he snapped.

"Her name is Mizuki." she growled.

"Fine." he sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Where awwe?" Akane asked. The woman looked down and said the three words that would send her to hell.

"Welcome to Shin-Ra."


	2. Dead

Mizuki sat in her cell, waiting and plotting. _Nine years._ She thought. _Nine years in this place, in this nightmare._ Her dress was grayish-white, the only non-training clothing this place offered her. And soon, so soon, Hojo would come in and start poking and prodding her with needles. Mizuki found herself shuddering. She hated needles, but was used to it.

Just as she had predicted, Hojo came in, but this time, he had another man with him, President Shin-Ra.

"Mizuki." Hojo said as he got ready to start poking her with the dreaded needles.

"Professor, President Shin-Ra." she nodded. Hojo chuckled as he pulled out her arm, taking a blood sample before the injections. Mizuki ground her teeth together as the needle went into her skin.

"Mizuki," the president started. "you will become an official SOLDIER in a month, you remember?"

"Yes." Of coarse she remembered. That's the only reason she was in this place. She groaned as Hojo injected her with an odd substance that she still didn't know.

"Good, after you rest, you will continue with weapons training." he said as he left.

Rest. They were going to inject her with Mako today. _Crap, ohcrapohcrapohcrap!_ She thought, and no sooner had she finished that thought when she felt another needle enter her, filling her veins with a burning pain.

"SHIT!" she screamed, as soon as the needle left her she flopped back, her body flooded with pain.

Hojo chuckled. "Wonderful to know that you learned some new words." She groaned and pulled at her shoulder-length blonde hair. She sighed as she remembered that whatever they were injecting her with was turning her hair pale.

"I'll come and take you to training in an hour." He said as he left.

_Wow,_ she thought sarcastically, _fifteen more minutes then last time, so considerate._ Her body begged her to sleep, muscles groaning in protest every time she moved, but she refused to sleep, not trusting Hojo at all. _After all,_ she mused. _He is the reason I'm in so much pain all the time._ Instead, she thought of more ways to escape and what she would do when she was free, she had no intention on becoming a SOLDIER.

An hour later and she had changed into her black shorts and black T-shirt, ready to be handed her weapons for today's practice. She grinned as her first two swords were handed to her, Ryuu and Michi, then Kayo and Kazue. She strapped Ryuu and Michi to her back and Kayo and Kazue to her waist, then to be handed her four guns, Ironblaze, Makorein, Graveflame, and Silverdeath. She insisted on having four of each weapons, and that included her throwing knifes. The only exception she had for that were for her silver and black chain-whips, Blackchain and Magethorn.

"Okay Mizuki, don't kill any of the new recruits, okay?" The president said, laughing and looking at his son Rufus that she met once.

"But that's not fun!" Mizuki whined. He laughed at her sarcasm and watched as the new recruits came up and attacked. She sighed and took out Magethorn and Blackchain, striking the weapons out of their hands and knocking a few out. Mizuki herd Hojo chuckling and quickly wrapped the whips around her wrists and took out the dulled swords, Kayo and Kazue, and knocked the rest down.

"This is always too easy, when can I fight First Class?" The president chuckled and nodded to one of the guards who went and got First Class. She whooped and sat, waiting for the SOLDIERS to come.

After about ten minutes, five SOLDIERS marched in and got in fighting stances, looking at her oddly. Mizuki smiled and waved, standing. This confused some of the First Class, but they stayed in ready.

She dropped her whips to using position and quickly disarmed two SOLDIERS as the others attacked. She aimed at one of them and lashed out only to have the whip pulled out of her hands. She jumped back as on of them struck at her side, cutting her slightly, but enough to cause discomfort.

Mizuki wrapped her whip around her wrist quickly and took out Kayo and Kazue to block as a SOLDIER went to hit her, her blades stopping the attack a few inches before her face. She kicked him and made him step back. She struck out at him, hitting him at the top of the head with the hilt of the sword, making him fall, and not come back up.

Two of the SOLDIERS looked down at their fallen friend, giving her enough time to strike again, downing another with a hit to the groin, making him fall, but he still was able to get up. She frowned at him.

"I'm sorry, but, I think you may be sterile now…" She laughed at his wide eyes. He struck out and punched her in the chin, sending her head up, when she looked back down, her cat-like green eyes were filled with anger, pain and amusement.

Mizuki vaguely heard Hojo saying something that sounded like "She seems to be almost as good as Sephiroth." She grinned, scaring the SOLDIERS enough to make them back off a bit, as she thought of the slight compliment, being almost as good as the great Sephiroth was awesome to her, fueling her attacks, and before she knew it, the other four SOLDIERS were on the ground, in excruciating pain.

"That wasn't that much fun…" She yawned, picking up her whip and wrapping it around her wrist. She took out Graveflame and walked over to a little area that was there for her to practice her aim. Mizuki didn't look it, but she was a perfect shot all the time. She got bored after a minute and whipped around taking quick aim above Hojo's head and fired. She grinned again, and ran, it took a minute for the shock to leave, before they realized that she had left.

"Hello, Shin-Ra security." Is what President Shin-Ra got when he called.

"Experiment Mizuki is running, find her!" he snarled into the phone. The man was up at alert, and seconds later an alarm as going off.

Mizuki ran as fast as she could, jumping into the elevator and pressing the button for the first floor. A minute later the alarms went off, stopping the elevator. She sighed and jumped out through the emergency exit at the top of the elevator and looked down. She had made it to the fortieth story, the next stopped elevator was at the tenth story. Not bad, only thirty stories to fall. "Oh well, I've jumped longer distances." She said, taking a breath and jumping down. She landed on the elevator and almost slid off. "I really need to be careful." she muttered. Looking around, she saw bars and started climbing down until she reached the last floor, prying open the metal doors to hear the alarms still going off.

Mizuki jumped out and one person looked at her with wide eyes. "HERE SHE IS!" The man shouted.

"Stop!" A guard yelled at her. She sighed and ran out the door, faster then any guard could match. Mizuki heard a ticking sound with her superior hearing coming from a man walking towards the Shin-Ra building. She slowed for a second, and stopped before the man.

"May I help you?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"You're in AVALANCHE, right?"

"What makes you think that?" the man asked in an alarmed voice.

"You don't know who I am, you are carrying a bomb, and all real staff have been alerted of my running. If I were you, I would be turning the other way." She told him as she ran. Mizuki came to the gate, and could hear the angry shouts behind her. She looked up at the fifty foot wall. "Oh well," she said. "nothings gunna be easy." She jumped and was only going to miss the top by a few feet so she unraveled one of her whips with the flick of her wrist, and sent it towards the railing, wrapping around it securely. She gave it a tug and was pulled up the rest of the way. Once at the top, she gave the whip another tug, pulling it loose before wrapping it around her wrist again.

"Watch out Midgar, I'm back." She said as she jumped over the side and landed neatly on the other side. She walked carefully and quietly through the Sector Five slums until she found an abandoned building to sleep in. A week after her fourteenth birthday, she got news, that her idol, the great Sephiroth, was dead.


	3. New Family

Mizuki walked through the slums of Sector Five, her home. And for the first time in eleven years, she was happy to call where she lived a home. She twirled a lock of her shining silver hair around a finger as she entered her house, it was beaten down, but still, it was a house. She went to her room immediately to get ready for work. She was a sixteen year-old bartender at Dancing Swords, a really famous club that she lived by.

"Okay, 'Zuki, what are you wearing today?" She asked herself as she looked through her closet. She finally chose her tight black leather pants, knee high black leather boots, a deep crimson shirt that ended a little below her breast that hugged her nicely and had a strip of cloth on each arm to wrap around the arm all the way to the wrist and a black leather sleeveless vest that stopped in the same place that the shirt did. As all her friends knew, Mizuki loved leather.

"Okay, now I gotta brush my hair." she said, looking for a brush. Finding one, she stood in front of the mirror and looked at her central back length hair, proud that it had grown so long, and the bangs were just as long, making her really happy.

After finishing with her hair, she left, running as quickly as she could to get there, she would be getting there late other wise. Halfway there she slowed down, realizing, that she wouldn't be late at all. Then, she heard running footsteps behind her. Mizuki jumped out of the way before she could get hit with the sword. She took a sharp look at her attacker as gasped. _He, looks so familiar_. She thought. _I wonder why?_

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"I'm Cloud." the man said.

"Well, Cloud, what are you doing?" She asked, looking wearily at his sword.

"I was looking for people with silver hair, a band of three tried to kill me." he said, glaring.

"Huh? So why did you attack me?" She asked, glaring right back.

"You look like one of them."

"Well, I'm not, for I have _never _seen you before." He stared at her a moment before putting his sword away.

"Sorry. What's your name?"

"Mizuki." She stated simply.

"Ah."

"Well, I gotta get to work, er, nice meeting you Cloud." she said nodding to him. _This is odd._ She thought.

"Yeah, you too." Cloud said turning and leaving. Mizuki stood there a moment, before turning and leaving herself, more then ready to get to work.

When she got there, she had barely made it on time. She instantly went to the bar to help Jake with the customers.

"Hi, Jake." She said, getting behind the bar.

"Yo, 'Zu, right on time. You're friend's right there." he said, pointing to a red head sitting in one of the seats. She walked up to him and ruffled his hair.

"'Zuki, don't do that. You startled me." He said, looking at her.

"But it's fun Reno." She said, ruffling his hair again. "Long time no see."

"Yeah, I know, haven't been able to get here lately."

"I saw that, what you having?" She asked.

"Um," he said, scratching his head. "Usual?"

"'Kay, one scotch, coming up." She got out the glass and scotch and poured him one. "Here you are."

"Thanks, hey, isn't your birthday today?" Reno asked. She nodded.

"It is, is it?" Jake asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, you get more beautiful everyday." Jake said, making Mizuki blush.

"Thanks." She grinned, Jake and Reno always seemed to go past the odd hair and the glowing Mako eyes when they looked at her, that always made her feel good. Then a crowd came in, ready to dance and have fun, but before the party started, a voice came over the mike.

"Okay, all of you know our bartender, Mizuki, and guess what? Its her birthday." A loud cheer erupted along with a loud "Happy Birthday!" from a few people. "So remember, tip her nicely so she can get some presents from you all, and also, prices down by nine gil. Now lets _party!_" Everyone cheered, and a few people came up and personally wished her a happy birthday and throw some gil in her hand.

"Wow, that's a lot!" Reno said, counting her gil.

"Hey, give that back." she said, ruffling his hair. "How much is there?"

"Over a few thousand gil." he said as he handed it back to her.

"Sweet, leather, here I come!" she said, a goofy grin on her face. She stuffed the gil into her pocket, which luckily as large enough to hold all the gil without it falling out.

At the end of the night, she said her goodbyes to Reno and Jake as they left, cleaning up the place besides Jakes protests. One A.M. and she started home.

_Wait._ She heard a voice, the same one she'd been hearing for a few months now. _Wait for your brothers._ Mizuki froze, and slid down the closest wall, groaning as her head filled with pain.

"Sister?" a mans voice asked from above her a few minutes later. She looked up and stared into his Mako eyes his hair was silver as well, though it was shorter and slicked back.

"Who are you?" Mizuki asked him.

"Your brother, Loz." he said, looking at her for a moment before turning his head and calling out. "Kadaj! Yazoo! I found her!"

"Who?" she asked.

"Sister?" Two new men asked as they approached. She had to stifle a laugh as one of them had the same length hair she did.

"Um, I guess. Which is Yazoo and which is Kadaj?" she asked.

"I'm Kadaj." the one with shoulder length silver hair said.

"I'm Yazoo." Said the one with the same length hair as herself. "And your name?"

"Mizuki." She nodded. She got up and stood before them. "Well, nice meeting you I guess." she said walking away.

"Wait! Mother said you'd come with us." Kadaj said.

"Mother?" she asked.

"Yes, Mother." Kadaj said.

"No idea, unless you mean the voice I've been hearing."

"Yes, that's Mother!" Kadaj said gleefully.

"Okay, what am I supposed to do?" She asked, looking around uncomfortably.

"Help us bring back brother Sephiroth." Kadaj told her. Mizuki's head snapped to attention at the mention of her dead idol.

"Bring him back? How?"

"Only Mother knows, but for now, she says you must come with us." He said, walking away.

"But, what about my stuff?" She asked.

"We'll come back for it tomorrow." Yazoo told her.

"Okay." she said, suddenly very tired. She walked with them as they went to their bikes. She looked at Kadaj's sword, wishing she had hers, but then she noticed something on his sword that made her laugh.

"Kadaj, why do you have streamers on your sword?" Kadaj stopped, turning around.

"They are _not_ streamers!" he said, blushing a little.

"They look like it to me." she giggled. Finally they got to the bikes and the brothers jumped on their bikes. "Um," Yazoo reached out his hand.

"You can ride with me." Mizuki looked at him a moment before nodding and getting on the bike. "Hold on." He told her. She barely had time to wrap her arms around his waist before he took off. She screamed a little before burring her face into the back of his jacket. Yazoo looked at her, then back up front. _She's really pretty._ he thought. _Mizuki's my sister, I can't think like that._ he reprimanded himself. But he couldn't stop himself from thinking about her soft looking lips.

_Sleep._ The voice said. _You will need it, Mizuki._ So she did, letting the sound of the motorcycle lull her to sleep. And when she woke, she was convinced that the voice was Mother and these were her brothers.


	4. Forgotten City

Yazoo looked at the sleeping form of Mizuki, trying to shake the image that had been plauging him all through the night. He stood, walking over to her and shaking her gently.

"Huh?" She opened her eyes, they were glazed over and unfocased. "What time is it, Brother?"

"Time to get up, we've gotta go get your things before it gets too light, Big Brother lives there, and we need to try and avoid him right now." She looked up at him, her eyes still glazed over, but a bit more focased.

"Okay." She stood up, rubbing her eyes and streaching. Mizuki looked around and realized that they had slept in a large cave. "When did we get here? I don't remember waking up." she asked, confused.

"I carried you in." Loz said from the entrance.

"Thanks." She said. "Where's Kadaj?"

"He's outside waiting." Yazoo said. "You're riding with him this morning." She nodded and walked out, Yazoo and Loz following. She saw Kadaj leaning on his bike.

"Morning, Kadaj." Mizuki said. Kadaj looked over at her and nodded, getting on the bike while is brothers did the same. Mizuki waited a second before getting on behind him. Kadaj took off as soon as she sat down, making her scream and lung forward into his back, wrapping her arms around his waist tightly. Kadaj looked at her and decided to get her back because of the streamers comment.

"What, are you afraid of motorcycles?" he asked laughing. Mizuki glared at him and dug her face back into his shoulder. His laughter continued. "I'll take that as a yes."

"No, I'm not, I just don't like it when you move without warning me." She yelled into his jacket. He only laughed harder and looked back up. She squeezed him harder as they made a sharp turn.

"Okay, now where do we go?" He asked as they got into sector five.

"Make a right, then go strait four streets, then take a left and there we are!" Mizuki yelled to him. He looked back at her for a second, taking her directions and stopping at her house. She jumped off when he stopped, only to fall on her butt. When Yazoo stopped and got off, he helped her back up.

"I think my legs when numb." She told him.

"Probably did, you'll get used to it though, come on, lets get your stuff." She nodded and walked unsteadily to the door and opened it. Mizuki went to her closet and grabbed her few garments, a few pairs of jeans, her shirts, her black leather dress and underwear and bra's, and put them on her couch. The brothers sat in variouse places, waiting for her to get done. She went and grabbed a box and put her clothes in it and then grabbed the few items she had in her bathroom, including her materia stash, before finder her weapons and putting them on.

"Has anyone seen Mamoru?" She asked, looking around the room.

"Who?" Loz asked.

"Mamoru, my Shadow Cat." And as if being called, Mamoru jumped onto Kadaj's lap.

"Um, is this him?" He asked.

"Yes. Let's go!" She said, grabbing the box under one arm and Mamoru in her other. Loz took the box from her and placed it on the back of his bike.

"So, who am I riding with?" She asked. Yazoo and Kadaj looked at eachother.

"Me." Kadaj said. She nodded.

"You guys wanna get someting to eat first?" They looked at eachother.

"No, we're fine." Kadaj said, but his stomic groaned loudly in protest.

"I'm sure." She said, clicking her tongue. "Come on." She said, walking off with Mamoru on her shoulder.

"But, Sister, we must-" Kadaj started.

"No buts, I'm starving and I know you are too, I'm buying, let's go." They stared at her stupidly before following.

"I'm the leader, you should be listening to me!" Kadaj said increadulusly.

"Boo-hoo. We are eating before we go to my tailor." Mizuki snapped. Kadaj just stared at her.

"Why do you have to go to your tailor?" Loz asked.

"Well, besides the fact that I wanna look like you guys and not stand out," she said pointing to her clothes. "I've been meaning to go there when I got enough gil, I love leather." She said before stopping infront of a diner. "Come on."

A half hour later they were at her tailor, Kadaj more then ready to leave.

"Why do we have to do this now? I'm the leader, you should be listening to me!" Kadaj said.

"He's going to be here in a minute, I know you're the leader, this is only the nineteenth time you've said that." She snapped. Just then, Justin, her tailor came out.

"Well, long time no see, huh?" He asked, smiling. He looked behind her and frowned. "Who are they?" He asked.

"My brothers." She said simply. He looked at them and waved a breiused hand.

"Well, very nice to meet you then!" He said cheerfully. Kadaj looked at his hand.

"You have Geostigma." Kadaj comented, making Justin frown.  
"What of it?"

"Nothing, just comenting." Justin looked at him oddly for a second before turning his attention back to Mizuki.

"Well, what can I do for you?"

"I want an outfit that looks similar to theirs." He looked them over then nodded.

"Okay, time for measurements." He took out meausring tape and got the new measurnemts and went into the back room.

"Well, that was strange." Yazoo stated.

"He's gay, so I have nothing to worry about." She smirked. "But you _guys_ do." Loz shuddered.

"Scary."

"How much longer?" Kadaj asked.

"About five minutes, he's really fast." And she was true to her word, five minutes later he came out carrying her new clothes.

"Here you are." Justin said, laying the clothes on his desk. The outer coat looked a lot like Yazoo's, only it had a higher colar like Loz's clothes, pockets on the inside so she could store two of her guns and two belts crossing on the hips, for two of her swords and the other two guns. On the shoulders, there were another two belts crossing for her last two swords. On the inside outfit, it looked exactly like Kadaj's.

"There you are. And it's made with the flexable leather that you like so much. Two thousand gil is what it would cost anyone else, but, you get it for one thousand." He said smiling.

"Okay, here." She said, handing him the gil. "Thanks a lot, Justin."

"Not a problem, I'll see you later, oh, and if you want, you can use the back room to change into them." He told her. Mizuki looked at the clothes then at her brothers.

"You guys mind if I do?" She asked.

"We need to get going, when we get there, then you can." Kadaj said impationtly.

"Fine." Mizuki sighed. She turned with her new clothes and shadow cat, following her brotheres out. "Bye Justin." She said, closing the door. They walked to the bikes as quickly as possible. As soon as Kadaj got on his bike, Mizuki hurried and sat down, holder her new clothes and cat closely as Kadaj took off again, without warning her, making her scream, and him laugh.

"Where are we going?" She called to Kadaj over the roaring wind.

"The Forgoten City." He called back. She nodded and hugged his waist tighter. He looked back at her for a second. _She certainly is attractive._ He thought. _And has quiet the form._ Before he knew it, they were passing glowing white trees and were nearing their destination.

"Here we are." He called back to Mizuki. She nodded into his back and eased her grip as they stopped.

"I'm looking around before I go." Loz called back to his brothers. Kadaj nodded.

"I'll be back later, Yazoo, tell Mizuki what she can do to help." He said. He kicked his bike in gear and left quickly.

"I'm going to change my clothes." She told Yazoo. He nodded as she went around behind the remains of what looked like an old building. _Kadaj went to go interogate Shin-Ra, and Loz will be looking for big brother and try and get him to come here._ A few minutes later, Loz came and took Mizuki's things off his bike and took off looking, _flustered?_ Yazoo watched him leave in confusion. At the same time Loz left, Mizuki was back in her new clothes.

"What do you think?" She asked him. He looked her over.

_Your clothes hugs you very tightly and leaves little to the imagionation._ he thought. "You match us." He told her. She nodded. "Come, we've established our meeting place, and dropped your things off, we need to go get our brothers and sisters for the reunion." Mizuki followed him.

_Good, you shall play a key role in getting them back if anyting happens to them._ Mother told her. She smiled.

_Thank you, Mother._ Mizuki watched as Yazoo got on his bike and signaled for her to get on as well. She nodded. _I like riding with Yazoo better, he lets me get a hold before he takes off._ She wrapped her arms around his waist and he took off. She screamed even though she was expecting it, it didn't mean she liked it.

"We're going to need to teach you how to ride, aren't we?" Yazoo called to her, looking back. Mizuki looked up and coaght his eyes. _He's really cute, no, no, I did _not _just think that._ She nodded, looking dumbstruck. Yazoo blinked, and looked forward.


	5. Brothers and Sisters

Yazoo stopped and hid the bike, letting Mizuki off. "Okay, Mizuki, we need to find a truck so we may get our brothers and sisters." She nodded.

"Well, plently of trucks come by here, if we wait, one will come by." she said. "Go on the other side, I can attract the truck drivers easier if you aren't seen." Yazoo looked at her, calculating her plan, before going to the otherside. They waited about ten minutes before a truck came into sight. Mizuki stood up, standing close to the road, and as predicted, the driver stopped.

"Can I help you, missy?" he asked, looking her up and down. She watched as Yazoo came up the otherside.

"Nope." Just then, Yazoo fired the VelvetNightmare, killing the man. Yazoo dragged him out, throwing his body on the side of the road in discust. "Yazoo, I can drive, you can ride the motorcycle." He nodded and took the bike out, waiting on the road for her to turn the truck around so she could follow.

They went into the city, she leaving the truck slightly hidden. Yazoo went and told the children with geostigma that he could cure them. The children spread it around, and went to the truck. Mizuki sat in the truck waiting until all the children had come.

"Ready kids?" She called back. The ones that were standing had held on, and they called a ready. She fired up the truck while Yazoo road ahead on his bike. It was dark when they got to the Forgoten City. "Come on out kids!" Mizuki called, getting out, followed by the kids.

"Follow me." Yazoo said. The kids followed him to the lake by the old run down building. The kids waited by the shore when Mizuki and Yazoo went over to the otherside with Kadaj and Loz, who had a little girl with him, she looked frightened..

"Hello." Mizuki said warmly to her. "I'm Mizuki, what's your name?" She smiled at the little girl. She clutched onto Loz's leg.

"Marline." the girl said quietly.

"That's a pretty name." The girl smiled at her.

"Sister, brother is starting." Loz whispered to her. She nodded, standing strait, her hand ruffling the girls hair slightly.

"I was gifted with an unique strength from Mother. The strength to fight against this planet who torments human beings." Kadaj started. " To tell you the truth, every one of you has this strength. That's right. We're all siblngs. We're the chosen siblings who has inherited Mother's genetic thoughts that were dissolved into the Lifestream." A light of power had started to surround him as he pointed to the children.

" But, the planet is interfering with us all. It's trying to stop out growth. That's why your body is in pain, and your heart feels like it's about to be crushed." The power blasted out. " I will cure it. And then let's go to where our Mother is at! Let's combine out strength as a family, and take revenge against this planet! Do as I do." Kadaj walked into the water, and as he did, it started turning black.

He cupped his hands under the water, bringing them back up and drinking the water. The children stepped in the water, and drank.

"Denzel." The little girl besides Loz and Mizuiki said. "Denzel!" She was looking at a boy in the front as he drank the water. And like the rest, his eyes changed. The children gathered around Kadaj while they waited for Cloud. Mizuki had watch over Marline and decided to try to make better friends with her.

"Hey, Marline, wanna see something?" She asked when she had bent down at the little girls eye level. Hesitantly, she nodded. Mizuki reached into her coat and took out a picture. "When I was younger, I used to have a different family. Though I don't remember their names, I do remember that the parents died. I have no idea what happened to him." She said pointing at the little blone boy. Marline recognized him, but didn't say anything. "I do remember him giving me this, though." She took off her silver and sapphire heart necklace. "I rarely take it off."

"It's pretty." Marline said. Mizuki smiled.

"Thank you." She put it back on as the children hid when they heard the sound of an engine. "Okay, Marline, would you like to meet a friend of mine?" She nodded. "Mamoru!" Mizuki called, a small cat bounded towards them. "This is my shadow cat, he will protect you if anything comes close to hurting you." She turned to the cat. "Mamoru, noru-nee." The cat shifted into a bigger cat and stood by the girl.

Mizuki smiled at the girl before walking off to join her brothers. As soon as Cloud was in view, Yazoo, Loz and Mizuki started firing at him, hitting his bike but missing him. Kadaj skipped forward as he drew the Souba, waving his hands to the children as they dropped down from the trees. Cloud saw them and tried to stop, but barely could. He jumped off his bike to try and avoid hitting the kids.

"I'm glad you could make it." Kadaj said to Cloud's fallen body.

"I only came for the kids." Cloud said, pushing himself up on his elbows.

"See this man?" Kadaj asked, walking around Cloud. "He's our big brother. But alas, in our happy flock," Kadaj pointed the Souba at Cloud, close to his neck. "he's what you call a black sheep." Kadaj turned, removing the blade from Cloud's neck.

"Cloud!" Marline called from by Mamoru. Cloud took the chance to grab his sword and attack Kadaj, but he jumped out of the way. Yazoo and Mizuki fired at Cloud, but he blocked it with his sword. Loz ran at Cloud with the Duel Hound at an almost unseeable speed. Cloud blocked the first attack, but was hit with the second. Cloud rushed Loz, but he threw Cloud back.

Cloud landed near Yazoo and tried to attack him, but Yazoo kicked him hard under the chin before firing at him. Cloud tried to attack again, but Yazoo ran up the sword and kicked him. Loz hit the ground and a wall of rock and dirt came after Cloud. Yazoo backflipped over it and fired at Cloud. He hit the wall with a power surge from his sword, distroying it.

Loz ran up and hit Cloud, sending him flying backwards. Yazoo and Mizuki came after Cloud, firing at him. Mizuki jumped into the trees to stay out of her brother's way. Loz hit and jumped off of Cloud. As he went back, Yazoo grabbed his gun and used it to attack Cloud. Cloud jumped high out of the way, but Yazoo used Loz's arm to propell himself up to attack Cloud.

Cloud landed in a tree next to the one Mizuki was in. She jumped forward, holding Ryuu and Michi and attacking Cloud with one, the other used to block his on coming attack. She hit him in his side, making one of his swords get thrown and jam into a different tree. Cloud jumped after it. He looked down to see a smirking Loz right before he hit the tree, making the bottom of it crumble so it would fall. Yazoo ran up to Cloud as the tree fell, shooting at him.

Cloud stumbled back from the attacks. Loz jumped up, breaking the tree from under Cloud. Mizuki wated them fight for a moment before jumping up and joining them. Cloud jumped back into a tree before rushing Kadaj. They fought for a moment before a red form came and hid the fallen Cloud. Bullets came from under it, almost hitting Kadaj, but Mamoru jumped infront of it, it hitting him in the heart and killing him. His body disolved into shadows, but came back a minute later. Mizuki had Graveflame out, and fired at the red mass, but got hit in the stomic with one of the bullets, it went strait through her.

The mass retreated, leaving them alone. Kadaj had a look of anger and distain on his face. Mizuki swore and looked around for Marline. She saw a rusting of bushed and followed. She followed the running girl to another clearing by the lake.

"Cloud!" Marline called.

"Marline! Are you okay?" Cloud asked. Mizuki looked at them before looking at the man with the red cloak. She glared, clutching her still bleeding wound. Vincent looked over at her hiding place, making her think he had seen her, but he looked away again.

"Yes, Mizuki made sure I was okay with her cat." Clouds face hardened.

"She told me she had nothing to do with them." he said, and went on raving for a moment.

"But, she's your sister." Mizuki heard Marline say, she was the only one.

"He's, my brother?" Mizuki mumbled, confused. She bcked away, stepping on a twig. Vincent looked over at her direction. She didn't stop running until she was safe with her brothers and Mamoru.


	6. Another Family Gone

"My, brother?" Mizuki had questioned herself once she was alone in the broken down building. She had changed into her light gray pajamas and was now playing with the loose fabric by her ancles. "She must be mistaken." But the more she thought about it, the more it seemed true. She looked out the window at the children who were going to sleep outside. She flinched, and grasped at the still open wound at her side. Her clothes were turning red, but she didn't care.

"Sister?" Yazoo came into her "room". "Are you okay?" he asked. She started to shake her head, but swiftly nodded instead. Mizuki did not want them to see her hurt. He came and sat by her, in his blue sleeping pants. "Okay. Where'd you go after big brother left?" he questioned.

"A walk." She said shortly. All he would have to do is lean back a bit and he would see her blood. He frowned.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're being pretty quiet." Yazoo leaned back on his arms, but his eyes were locked on her face, so he didn't notice the blood.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Mizuki turned a bit. "I'm just tired." Her face was pale, she realized when she looked at the glass. And she really was getting tired.

"I see." He was still frowning in desbelife." He went to look out the window when he spotted her blood. "Sister! What happened? Why didn't you tell us? Why did you lie?" Yazoo said, slightly hurt, as he jumped up.

"I got shot by whoever was under that cloak. I didn't want you guys to worry." she offered feably. He glared slightly.

"Kadaj! Loz!" He called running down to his brothers. "Where's the bandages?" he demanded.

"Over in that chest, what happened?" Mizuki heard Loz ask.

"Sister is hurt, her whole side is covered in blood." He sounded mad and distastful as he ran over to the chest. She heard Loz and Kadaj jump up and run up the stairs with Yazoo. Mizuki looked at them when they got up. They were talking to her, but she couldn't understand what they were saying now. She was vaugly aware of Yazoo coming over to her with the bandages before the world went black.

When she woke up it was fully lit outside. She groaned as she sat up. When she looked down at the wound, she saw that she was wearing a dark purple night dress. _But, wasn't I wearing gray pajamas? _Mizuki thought. She lifted the dress to look at the wound. It was bandaged up.

"Yazoo? Kadaj? Loz?" she called out, looking downstairs, she looked outside. The children were gone. They had left without her. She swore and ran upstairs to change into her leather outfit before grabbing her weapons. "Mamoru! Shu-mii!" Mizuki called out. The cat came and changed into a cat big enough for her to ride on. She could see dark clouds swirling around Midgar.

They arived there shortly after they had started forming. She looked up and watched in awe as her hero, Sephiroth and her brother Cloud fought. She didn't know how long it was that they fought, but she knew that Sephiroth had lost when he disapeared from behind his wing. She saw Kadaj try to attack Cloud. And Mizuki watched in horror as Kadaj slowly evaporated into nothing. She was crying when she saw the top of the building burst into fire with her brothers on top.

She walked over to Cloud's friends angrily. They didn't notice her. They were too worried about CLoud to watch their surroundings.

"Mamoru, shi-tuu." She said in a grave voice. That's when they noticed her. But it was too late, Mamoru had sprung, pinning Tifa, his claws restingon her throat.

"What do you want?" Cid asked her snappily. She regarded the cooly.

"Only for you to give a message to Cloud. If he's alive. She said dryly. "tell him that he has made an ebnimy of his sister." She took out a picture from her pocket and whipped it over to Vincent, who caught it and looked at it carefully.

"Cloud doesn't have a sister!" Yuffie yelled.

"He used to , before he abandoned her." Mizuki said. Yuffie scoffed. "Don't belive me? Ask him." She said, turning. "Oh, and tell him I don't want his damned necklace anymore." She ripped it off her neck and threw that to Vincent too. She started to walk away, shoulders slumped.

"We'll tell him." Vincent said. Mizuki sttopped, looking back at him.

"Thank you." she sighed, nodding to him. He nodded back. "Mamoru, Kuu-tie." Mamoru got off Tifa. He walked behind her and lifted her up by the back of her shirt. He licked her hand i ways of appologizing before following Mizuki.

"Hold it experiment Mizuki." Rude said before dropping infront of her. "We've been looking all over for you." Tensge, Elane and Renodown beside him, the latter of them looking guilty and reluctent.

"Have you?" she asked. "Too bad I'm leaving."

"No, you're not, come peacfully and we won't use force." Tensge said. She looked like she was considering it, but instead took out Ironblaze and Graveflame, aiming quickly at both shoulders of Rude, firing and doing the same to Elane and Tensge. They couldn't move their arms withiut being in emence pain. She looked at Reno.

"Goodbye, Reno." She said, getting on Mamoru's back. He looked like he was strugling with himself.

"Later, yo." he said eventualy. Mamoru ran over to him and Mizuki kissed his cheak before Mamoru ran again.

**With Cloud and friends.**

"That's what she said Cloud." Tifa said. Vincent had already handed him the picture and necklace. They were expecting him to say he didn't have a sister, that he had never seen the necklace before.

But what happened instead shocked them.

Cloud cried. It wasn't a few silent tears falling down his face, it was loud, heart wrenching sobs.

"Cloud? What happened?" Tifa asked. He cried a little more, to everyone's astonishment.

"When I had went to try and join SOLDIER, I had a four year old sister. She cried and claimed I was abandoning her. I gave her this necklace, telling her that I would never abandon her, that I would only be gona a little while.

"What was her name?" Yuffie asked.

"Akane."

"Well, that girls name is Mizuki, so it can't be her." Yuffie said like she had solved the greatest mystery.

"Her real name is Akane, I don't know why she calls herself Mizuki. I know because when I went home, it had buned down. Nothing had survived. Except the charred bones of my mom.

"And I had this necklace special made for her, no one else has one. So unless she killed Akane and took these, that was Akane." Cloud said, clutching the necklace.

"The group stared at him in shock. Suddenly Cloud stood.

"If that is her, she'll have a birthmark in the shape of wings on the slope of her right shoulder." Cloud walked out of Seventh Heaven.

**With Mizuki.**

_Child, do not discurage yourself. You can bring them back._ Jenova spoke to Mizuki, making her tears stop imideatly.

_How Mother?_ She asked. Before she could hear the way to bring her beloved brothers back, an engine sounded, ecoing threw the trees. _Probably Cloud._ She thought in distaste. And she was right, a moment later he pulled up beside her.

"What is it, Cloud?" Mizuki spat. He looked at her, making her look up and see that, he too, was crying. _Is he upset that he killed my brothers?_

"I never abandonded you." He said. She looked down, wiping her eyes.

_Nope._ "You did. You never came looking for me, you left me to be an experiment." She watched Cloud close his eyes and tears spilled.

"I thought you were dead. The place was burned down." She snapped her head to look at him.

"It, it was burned?" she asked.

_That was not a real family, Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo, Sephiroth. They were and are your family. Cloud took them away._ Jenova said. Mizuki desided she no longer cared.

"I don't care if it was burned. That was not _my_ family." Cared about that old family that is. Suddenly Cloud slammed her into the tree, knocking the wind out of her. He moved the neck of the turtleneck down, revealing, wings on the nape of her neck.

"You are not Mizuki, you are _Akane._ My _biological_ sister. You are not _their_ sister. You are _my_ sister!" Cloud almost yelled. She looked at him, fear danced with anger in her eyes. "Please, let me make up twelve years of being an experiment with more then twelve years of you being my sister, _please?_" Cloud begged.

_I could just say no, crush him now. Or, make him suffer even more when I beray him like he betraied me and my brothers._ "Okay, Cloud." She sighed, sounding defeated. She watched Cloud smile as he hugged her, more tears flowing from his eyes. "Just don't take off on the bike without warning me." she smirked. Cloud laughed.

**Back at Seventh Heaven.**

"Guys, I'm back!" Cloud called, sounding happy, making them look at him oddly. But then they saw Mizuki, and they got their weapons out.

"Cloud look out!" Yuffie said, posed to attack. He looked around.

"What?" he asked.

"She's behind you!" Tifa hissed. Cloud looked behind him and saw Mizuki, the hand not holding her box of stuff twitching slightly.

"So? This is Akane." Cloud stepped aside so they could see her better. She gave a shy smile, but she felt like bulting.

"Hello." she said quietly, and nerviously. Just then, Mamoru poked his now small head out of the box, and on wrapped around his neck was one of her bra's straps, before she could remove them from his head however, he jumped out, running towards Marline. Everyone, except Vincent who was snickering, was laughing, Cloud was doubled over in laughter, and actualy fell over.

Mizuki's face was far past crimson. "Cloud, you jerk! You're laughing at that like you did when I was three and we had guests over!" she growled, setting the box down, preparing to chase Mamoru. Cloud stopped laughing for a minute before laughing so hard, he could barely breath.

"I remember! That was great. Shika had a pair of your underwear on his head. That I put there, might I add." Everyone laughed harder and Vincent even chuckled. Mizuki stopped in mid run, turning slowly to face Cloud, eye twitching.

"You mean, you did that?" She screached launching herself at him, knocking him over. He was stunned long enough for her to reach into her pocket and pull out some eyeliner, draw over his face, and give him the biggest nuggie in the world. When he pushed her off him, everyone was silent for all of three seconds before laughing harder then before.

"What?" Cloud asked. he looked over into the glass and saw that he had a drawn on mustache, beard, eyeglass, a game of tic-tack-toe, cat whiskers, and unibrow. He stared for a moment before turning to a very amused Akane/Mizuki. "You twirp!" He said, chasing her.

"Can't catch me Cloud!" She yelled, running around the room. She hid behind Vincent for a second before he moved aside to let Cloud get her, but as he dove for her, she played leap-Cloud.

"Hey!" he sounded indignant, which set everyone laughing more. He ran after her while a very amused Mamoru sat on the counter. Cath Sith walked over to Mamoru.

"Boy, you must be loving this." He said, looking at the bra on his head. Mamoru nodded, to everyones astonishment and started talking.

"Oh, yeah, she rarely ever has fun other then meeting up with Reno and Jake at the bar." Everyone except Akane, who hid behind Barret and Cid, turned to stare at the cat.

"Are you animetronic?" Cloud asked. Cath Sith knocked on Mamoru's head, making him swipe at the fist.

"Hey! Watch it! That hurts! No, I'm not." He said, shaking his fur out.

"Then how can you talk?" Yuffie asked, picking him up.

"I'm a Shadow Cat, I'm not built like normal cats, I can change into a different cat specisce and talk!" He declaired proudly. "How else are we suposed to keep our friends compainly? Purring to no end? That's boring."

"He doesn't talk a whole lot." Mizuki said. Everyone looked for the Sound of he voice, expecialy Cloud, who still wanted revenge.

"Want a hiding place? Go to the basement, get away from my back!" Cid snipped, moving away. Mizuki jumped and ran away from Cloud.

"Told you you can't catch me!" She stuck her tongue out. Since she wasn't looking where she was going, she ran into the side of the counter, jamming the edge of it into her bullet wound, opening it back up and making her scream in pain.

"Akane!" Cloud shouted, going over to her. "What's the matter?" he saw her clutching her side, he gently pried her hand off her side, to see the large bullet hole in her leather jacket. "What happened?" He asked, looking at the, now gushing blood, wound. She grined sadly.

"You sound just like Yazoo did when he found out I got hurt but didn't tell them. He was mad but more scared then anything else." She said, making everyone go silent, not sure if they should pitty her or hit her. "I wonder how they reacted after I passed out from bloodloss?" She looked at her skin, it was still pale. "I guess I never got much blood back." she mumbled. And like before, everything went black.


	7. Turk problems over

When Mizuki woke this time, she could feel two people in the room with her. She sat up, groaning. When she opened her eyes, it took about five minutes for her to be able to function.

"You okay, Akane?" Cloud asked. When she looked at him, her first thought was, _Why is there a talking chocobo in the room?_ and _Who's Akane?_ But then she remembered what happened.

"I've been better." she said, touching her side, flinching slightly. "Yet again, I've been worse." She chuckled. "Hey Cloud?" She asked.

"What?" He asked back. Her eyes got big and her lip pouty.

"Ca' I have sobe foo' brovver?" She asked cutely. He fell back laughing.

"You talked like that when you were three! I remeber that!" He laughed some more. She grinned.

"And I can remember that made you mad because 'It was just too cute to say no' too." He mock glared.

"Uh-huh. I remember you doing that so I would take you to the park." She scratched her head.

"I don't remember that." Mizuki said, shurgging. "Ah well," She said streatching. She looked over at Tifa who was looking at her in an unsure way. "Hi. You already know my name, Akane, Mizuki, whichever you want to call me. What's your name?"

"Tifa." She said slowly. Mizuki smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you, oh, and sorry, I was really upset about my brothers." She lowered her head.

"They wern't your brothers." Cloud sounded slightly mad.

"They acted like they were." she shot back, mad yet sad. Mizuki siaded. "Sorry, you try having no one for twelve years and say that you wouldn't want a family when one was offered to you." They were her real brothers, she knew that. They were something that felt like more then a family, but she didn't know what that could mean. But she liked it.

"I bet you would want one." Tifa said evenly. Mizuki smiled up at her.

_The pains of the heart are worse then physical pain. So, when I leave, I'll crush him just as much as he crushed me._ "Yeah." She looked around. "What time is it?" She asked.

"Almost nine, why?" Tifa asked suspiciously. Mizuki swore and went to stand.

"I gotta hurry, I'll be late for work!" she groaned. She felt cold on her shoulders and looked down. She yelped when she saw that she had no shirt on and grabbed a blanket to cover herself. "Whu-whu-what the heck? Where's my shirt?" she squeaked. Cloud left the room. Tifa looked at Mizuki and handed her a shirt from her box before going out. Mizuki quckly slipped the gray shirt on. It was attractive, but not with these shorts. She sighed and rummaged the box for a pair of her tight jeans and shimmied into those.

"So, where do you work?" Cloud asked once she came out.

"Dancing Swords, it's a bar." She ran a brush through her hair and threw it on the bed as she rushed. When she got down there, Vincent, Yuffie and Red XIII were still there. "Bye!" She called, getting close to the door. Red jumped infront of her, growling.

"Where are you going?" his mistrust was evident in his voice.

"Work, if I don't hurry, then I'll be late." She jumped over him carfully and went out, waving. "Be back at one thirty!" She called.

**At Dancing Swords.**

"Mizuki! There you are! You're barely here on time!" Jake chastized her. She walked behind the bar.

"Sorry, Jake, wasn't paying attention to the time." She took care of a customer before spotting a familure face. "Yo! Reno!" she shouted. He turned and looked at her, he had a bruies on his face. He walked up to her. "What the hell happened?" she gapped.

"Got in trouble fer not 'Trying to to aprehend the experiment.' But do they think I'm gunna go after a bud of mine?" Reno grinned when she handed him a scotch. "Thanks." He kissed her cheak. "Oh, and, you got them pretty well, they couldn't move without being in a lot of pain for a while. They're okay now, but that was great aim."

"Thanks." She paid for his scotch. "But, I told you how I feel about you being a Turk before, oh well." She ruffled his hair and he gave a half-hearted complaint.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jake asked.

"Nothing." She lied. "Just me chastizing him about being a Turk."

"Again." Reno sighed loudly and dramaticaly. Jake laughed.

"Whatever." He moved to help someone else. Mizuki helped another person before turning back to the Turk.

"So, I didn't think you'd be back." Reno said.

"And give up you hitting on me when you're drunk? No way." She joked. His eyes widened.

"Do I really do that?" She nodded.

"You get really close to her too." Jake said as he walked by. She hit at him playfully, careful of her strength.

"Hey, you jerk!" She laughed. She looked at the door to the bar when it opened. She narrowed ehr eyes and growled in frustration. It was Tseng, Elane, and Rude. She ducked under the bar and hissed at Jake and Reno, Jake looked, but Reno knew better.

"Reno, I knew we'd find you here." Elane growled.

"Wazzup?" he asked as Jake handed him another drink. They sat down by him, not noticing Mizuki as she put in contact lenses, tied up her hair, and put a red wig on. She stood carefully.

"Why didn't you tell us you knew the experiment?" Tseng asked.

"I told you, I didn't know she was an experiment, and she's a bud." He took a drink. "Hey, Dianna, can I get a beer for my friends?" At first Mizuki didn't know who he was talking to then thought he gave her a name so the Turks wouldn't know it was her... hopefully.

"Corse Reno." She took out three beers and handed them to the Turks. Rude looked at her carefully.

_Shit, he knows!_ She thought but he turned back to Reno after giving a grunted thanks. Reno handed Mizuki the gil and turned back to the Turks. She turned away and felt someone looking at her.

"'Ello bu'iful, how 'bout cumin wiff me?" The drunken man asked her, trying to lean over the bar.

"No thank you." She turned and went to the other side. The man left with a frown. _Probably to torment some other girl._ She thought.

"Ms. Dianna, can you come here please?" Tseng asked. She smiled and walked over.

"How can I help you?" Mizuki asked. He looked at her. She was screaming inside, but her smile never faultered.

"May I have a another beer please?" He tapped a singer finger, she barely was able to keep from flinching. Hojo did that when he wanted to annoy her. She went and got a beer handing it to him, he payed her and turned back to the conversation, but she knew she was being watched.

"May I have some wine please?" Mizuki stopped infront of her, pulling out a wine glass.

"Red wine or white wine?" She asked poitely.

"Red please." Her voice was _too_ kind. Mizuki poured her a glass anyways and got a new sheet of paper on her notepad.

"If I get taken away, give this to a man named Cloud at Seventh Heaven." She said quietly to Jake as she slid the note into his hand. He looked at her and nodded.

"Hey, Mizuki, come over here!" Reno called. She froze and turned before she walked over cautiously. He looked normal, so she guessed she was okay. "This is Tseng, Rude and Elane. Fellow Turks of mine." She nodded and smiled.

"Hiya. Pleased to meet you." She shook Tseng's hand when it was offered.

"I figured it was you, Experiment Mizuki, when I saw a bit of silver hair." He pointed and she looked, and true enough, it was silver, not red hair. "You can take off the wig now." She sighed, complying and took out the contacts. She blinked uncomfortable after removing them.

"I hate those things." She growled.

"Then why do you wear them?" He asked.

"Well, I don't want to go back to Shin-Ra and let him get his hands on me, I've had enough of being something to poke and prod." Mizuki said dryly, still uncertin of their intentions. He raised his hands.

"You are okay, we don't have anything with us." He even flipped his pokets out and removed his coat, signaling Rude and Elane to do the same. She was content, for now.

"So, Tseng, why do you keep poping up in unexpecting places?" she asked causualy. Tseng laughed.

"That's my job." His phone vibrated. "Excuse me." He went outside to take the call.

"How long have you been working here?" Elane asked.

"A year. 'S pretty fun." She said. Tseng came in a minute later.

"Mizuki, will you come here please? The President wants to talk to you." He saw she was ready to bult. "On the phone." She looked at him warily but complied.

"Mizuki here." She said outside so she could hear, Tseng only a few feet away.

"This is Rufus." The voice said. "Wonderful to talk to you again, Mizuki." He sounded sincer, he should, since they were friends.

"Rufus, what happened to your dad?" She sounded confused.

"Dead, Sephiroth killed him."

"Oh." Mizuki smirked. Inside her head she was chanting, _The old fool is de-ead, the old fool is de-ead._

"Mizuki, would you come back, just for a while?" She froze.

"Why?"

"A, so we can talk, b, so you can get some tests done." He said. _Least he's honest._

"Don't really want to, why should I?"

"Well, Mizuki, I really _would_ love to talk to you again, and I would like to see how your genetic makeup is faring."

"Uh-huh." She clicked her tongue, Rufus knew she was getting annoyed. "I'm talking to you know."

"I mean face to face." He chuckled. "If you come, just take some tests for a while, we'll leave you alone."

"For how long?" She asked.

"We will check up on you from time to time, but other then that, no more Turks." She sighed.

"Fine, tomarr-"

"No, tonight, let's just get it over with. After the test, you and I can talk for a while." She sighed.

"Fine, be there in a bit." She hung up. Mizuki looked at Tseng. "You Turks always bring me trouble." She turned and went in. "Jake, cover for me, I gotta go. See you tomarrow."

"See ya." Rude, Reno, and Elane stood, following her. There was a limo waiting outside.

"What, to lazy to walk?" She asked, but got in anyway. They arrived a while later. She was rushed into the lab area.

"On come the evils of pain." She groaned as they took some blood samples from her. After that, the Mako tube. "I hate you all." She growled, but complied getting in after sheding her clothes. The air mask went over her mouth and the tube filled with Mako. She closed her eyes and slept for an hour, after which she felt the tube drain.

"It's true, her levels are as strong as Sephiroth's." One whispered. She groaned and rinsed herself quickly in a bathroom nextdoor. She got back in her clothes. They took another blood sample and left ehr to go to the president.

"Mizuki." He nodded when she came in.

"Rufus. I don't remember the tests being that short." She said suspiciously. He chuckled.

"The benifits of new technoligy." She nodded. "I heard you joined Kadaj and his gang." She froze up.

"Don't talk about my brothers." She growled, a few tears in her eyes thinking about her dead brothers. Rufus sighed but dropped it. They sat in silence. "Well, I see there is nothing else to talk about. Bye." She stood, Rufus looked like he would protest, but didn't.

"Thanks for coming by." Mizuki studied him.

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye." She went to the elivator. "That was a waste of my time." she grumbled. A few minutes later, she was walking back to Seventh Heaven. She opened the door a little before four A.M. She flopped in the bed that was her room, and slept.


	8. Brother problems

Okay, last chapter I have done so far... heheh, please R&R! Oh, and I realize I don't have a disclaimer yet, so here you go: I don't own any of this, besides Mizuki and otehr OC's, Square Enix does, and alwasy will, this is my ONLY disclaimer. YOU CAN'T SUE! HAHAHAH! hmmhm, anyways...

"She said she'd be back at one thirty, she came back after we were sleeping, we went to bed at three!" Tifa hissed. Mizuki woke blearily. She sat up, not comprehending the words she just heard. She layed there for a few minutes until she was able to focus.

"Mornin'." She said half-heartedly. She knew they must be mad at her. Unexpectidly Tifa punched her back into the headboard. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Where were you?" Tifa growled.

"Tifa, don't be so rough." But Mizuki could tell Cloud was mad as well.

"I had a run in with Rufus." She said. "I'm Turk free now. I took some test, blood samples and Mako tube, Rufus said he'd leave me be if I did." Tifa's face studied hers. Cloud looked shocked and a little down.

"What did Shin-Ra have to do with this?" Tifa asked.

"They were the ones to kidnap me." Mizuki said.

"You never told me." Cloud said.

"You never asked." She smiled slightly.

"Why did they have you?" Cloud asked. She hesitated, not really sure what to do.

"They wanted me to become a remnent." She pointed to her hair and eyes. "Thought it was obvious." Cloud looked ashamed to not realize it. "They wanted me in... a special project." She closed her eyes.

"What kind?" Tifa asked.

"The Sephiroth project. I was to be a felmale Sephiroth. They wanted to make another Sephiroth, but thought a male would be considered too much compitition for Sephiroth and they feared that Sephiroth would kill him early into the project. So they descided to make a female. They thought that a felmale would be easier to controle also."

"Did it work? Are you like Sephiroth?" Tifa asked, tense.

"Yes, and I don't know." Mizuki sighed, rubbing her temples before going on. "Yes, I am a perfict replica of Sephiroth, and I don't know if I am exactly like him, in mind. We'll just have to find out." _Oh, yes, I'm _just_ like Sephiroth._

"I see." Tifa didn't seem asured.

"Sorry, but I don't know if I will go crazy later and follow voices with no body." _Sorry, brother, you are_ not_ crazy._

"Well, anyway, time for breakfast." Tifa said grudgingly.

"If you don't want me here, I'll go." Mizuki said quietly. "I have a flat, it's kinda broken down, but I'll go back if you want." She watched Tifa with her slitted Mako eyes.

"No, stay." Tifa said. _Watch the enimy before they can pull anything._ Tifa thought.

"Okay, thank you." Mizuki smiled, it looked real enough, but only someone who knew her really well could tell it was empty. _I will break your heart and spirit befor I abondon you like you abandoned me, Cloud._

"Come on, Akane. Let's go eat." Cloud said. She nodded and stood. She followed Cloud and heared a yell coming from a little boy she somehow recognised.

"Look out Cloud! She's one of them!" Denzle yelled. Mizuki tilted her head to the side.

"Hello, I'm Mizuki." She said, reaching out slowly with a smile. He glared at her hand and moved back. She sighed. "How do I know you? Or you know me?" She asked.

"You were there when the guy with silver hair got the other kids and I to drink the black water." The memory flashed in her mind.

"Ahhh, _that's_ how I know you." she nodded. "Sorry about that, I was just following my brothers." Cloud glared at her.

"They were not-" He began.

"Were not my brothers, yeah, yeah, I know, but it's hard for me to shake calling them that." She sighed, holding her head as pain flashed through it.

_Your brothers are waiting, get somewhere alone and I will tell you what to do._ Jenova said to her.

_Yes, Mother._

"Exactly." Cloud said.

"Okay, well, I'm gunna go visit my flat, make sure the kids havn't distroyed it." Tifa looked like she wanted to protest. "Later." Mizuki walked out. It took her about an half-hour to get to the flat.

_Okay, now what Mother?_ Mizuki asked.

_Close your eyes and touch your birthmark. Imagion yourself flying into the lifestream with raven wings. Your brothers reside there, serch for them._ So, Mizuki sat down, and did what her mother said. A minute later she opened her eyes and saw it, she was in the lifestream. She gasped. She looked back, and sure enough, she was flying with raven wings.

_"Sephiroth! Kadaj!"_ She called first, looking for them, but nothing stood out. _"Yazoo! Loz!"_ She looked, and saw something that resembled her brothers. She turned towards it. _"Sephiroth! Kadaj! Yazoo! Loz!" _She yelled. The ghostly figures turned to her. She stopped and flapped her wings to keep steady.

_"Sister!"_ Kadaj and Loz yelled. _"What are you doing here?"_ Kadaj asked.

_"Coming to return you to life, like Mother said I could."_

_Tell them to grab your wings, then fly the way you came, while imagioning going home._ Mother said.

_"Grab my wings." _Three of them did, but Sephiroth was looking at her uncertenly.

_"Why should I? Who are you, my so called sister?"_ Kadaj looked at him incredulesly.

_"I am Mizuki Graveflame, now come, we need to get going."_ She begged. He looked at her hard for a minute before grabbing hold of her wings. She flapped as hard as she could, but she was growing steadily weaker. When she had finally been able to get out of the lifestream, everything went from glowing green, to absalute black as she passed out from exostion.

Mizuki woke up to the sounds of quiet talking and the shuffling of feet. She tried to sit up, but her body creaked in a painful protest. She fell back to the floor with a grunt. She saw three of them walk over a kneel by her.

"Are you okay?" Kadaj asked. She looked at him like he was speaking another lauguage. Which, when she wakes up, it seems like anyone is. "I asked a question, Sister." Kadaj didn't understand the phrase _Not a morning person, LEAVE ME ALONE!_ They shook her and Loz sounded like he was about to cry. A few minutes later she was able to funtion.

"MIZUKI, ARE YOU OKAY?" Kadaj shouted. She yelped and tried to move her arms so her hands would cover her ears.

"My god Kadaj! I'm okay! _Quit yelling in my ear!" _she roared. She watched as Kadaj shuffled and fell back. "I _can't_ funtion when I first wake up, I'm _not_ a morning person... or a waking person." Mizuki closed her eyes and wanted to sleep again, but she felt a sharp pain in her wing. _Wait,_ She thought. _my _wing She cranned her head back while stiffling a scream, to see that she still had her raven wings, and poking out of them was about an eight foot sword. "What the-? Can you please take that out, Sephiroth?" she groaned.

"I'm going to cut off one of your wings." he said glaring. She yelled and tried moving away, the other brothers being little to no help. "It's not fair that you have two and I only have one." He growled, drawing the Masimune out of her wing and getting ready to slice the it off.

"What the heck! Leave me alone!" She pulled her wings into her body before Sehpiroth could cut them off. He glared at her and sheethed his sword. "Welcome back to life, Brothers." She grumbled. She tried to get up again, and was able to this time. "That hurt you ass." She grumbled. He glared at her.

"What was that?" he hissed.

"Noffin brovver." Mizuki said sweetly in her lipsping voice. They brothers looked at her with wide eyes that told her she was crazy. "Wha? Wha I do wong?" She mentaly smirked as they backed away slowly. Then she couldn't surpress the laughter anymore and broke out in blissful gails of it.

"What the hell?" Sephiroth asked.

"Oh, my god, I love doing that!" She panted through her laughter. She stopped laughing and started crying.

"Sister, what's the matter?" Yazoo asked, confused. She ran over and hugged him tigtly.

"I missed you guys!" Yazoo gently enfolded her in a hug of his own. After a moment she stopped crying and untangled herself from him and hugging Loz then Kadaj, who both hugged her back. Mizuki looked at Sephiroth and bowed. He pushed her chin up gently, making her look into his eyes. He studied her for a moment.

Yazoo and Kadaj watched them, both feeling a sense of jealosy for Sephiroth. They watched in a sort of rage as Sephiroth closed the space between his mouth, and Mizuki's. Her eyes widened and she gasped as she realized what he was doing. She wiggled a little, trying to move away, but he was too strong when she was still so tired.

She was finally able to yank herself free, she gasped, and fell, unable to stand on her shaking legs. She looked up at him in complet shock as he looked down at her with a smirk. _Wha- what just happened?_ She thought.

"Whu-whu-what did you do that for?" She panted out, refraining from licking her now swollen lips, while Sephiroth did just what she wanted to do.

"Kissing a lovely looking remnent." He smirked as he walked away from Mizuki towards the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower." He closed the door behind him. Kadaj and Yazoo helped her up, both feeling ashamed at Sephiroth's actions, both wanting to do the same thing, and both discusted that she let him kiss her.

"Thanks." Her whole body was trembling, and they silently forgave her, seeing how scared she must have been.


	9. Sprites

Kinda random soon, I just wanted some randomness in this, but the other people might be in other chapters.

Mizuki sighed, curled up on her couch. On either side of her sat Kadaj and Yazoo, Loz sat in a chair that he had moved to sit by his siblings. She was still slightly traumatized by what Sephiroth had done. _Why,_ she wondered. _why did he kiss me? I mean, I'm his sister._

"Are you okay now, Mizuki?" Yazoo asked, stroking her hair gently in a comforting way. She sighed, uncurling from her position. She hugged each brother in turn, a sad smile on her face.

"Yeah. I'm happy you guys are back, I thought I would never see you again." Kadaj smirked at her answer.

"It will take a lot more then death to get rid of us." he joked. Mizuki laughed.

"Good," she looked at the clock. 5:47. Time sure flies when your in the lifestream. "but I have to go, Big Brother will get mad if I don't get back soon." The three froze.

"You're staying with Big Brother? What about us?" Kadaj yelled. Mizuki remained calm.

"I'll be over every day, but if I don't go, he will come here, find you and kill you... again." She cringed at the thought. "I sure as hell don't want that."

"Why does he even want you to stay with him?" Loz asked curiously.

"Apparently, he is apart of my old family. And my name is supposedly Akane, though I do like that, I prefer my _real_ name." Kadaj snorted.

"Nice, Brilliant Red." he snickered.

"Whatever _Two Faced._" She growled at him.

"Um, what?" Yazoo asked.

"Nothing-... Dang, your name had two meanings, can't use that then if I don't choose... Just never mind Unknown." she laughed.

"What's my name mean?" Loz asked.

"I don't think it means anything, well, not that I remember..." Mizuki said, thinking. "Oh, and Akane means Brilliant Red, not Mizuki, Mizuki means Beautiful Moon, so nuh!" she said, sticking her tongue out in childish glee. The three blinked in confusion, and the shower turned off. Widening her eyes slightly, she spoke quickly. "Well, like I said, I need to go, there's food in the fridge, please don't leave, I don't want you to get in trouble, I gotta go, bye!" she said, giving her brothers another hug before leaving in a rush.

Mizuki ran hard, trying to get back the Seventh Heaven quickly. She got there and ran into Vincent, falling back. She groaned as she fell on a rock below her gunshot injury. He lifted her up carefully.

"I'm sorry about that." He said monotonously. She shrugged.

"S'cool." she said, sounding much like Reno and his slang. She didn't like him, he had shot her, she still wanted to run him through with Ryuu. He looked at her, his gaze adding up her the best he could. Finally he pushed the door to Seventh Heaven open, walking through and keeping it open while Mizuki walked through as well. They were greeted with the sight of a heated discussion between the whole group, Cloud looking angry. She knew instantly that it was about her. She sighed, and walked towards the stairs, instantly, the group was quiet, watching her with uneasy gazes.

She lifted her right hand and brushed her shoulder off, showing them she did not care what they thought of her, as she walked on. She laid down in the bed that was hers, Mamoru bounding up and curling by her side. A moment later, Cloud walked in. She lifted her head and waved lazily. She was fast approaching that time of "Sadness" as she called it, and was really lazy at times, not to mention moody.

"Yo, 'sup?" she asked flopping her head back down.

"Would you like to come and play poker with us?" he asked. She laughed giddily.

"Sure!" She jumped up and zipped downstairs. Cloud came down, looking a little triumphant. He took a seat and Mizuki followed. Soon, everyone was regretting Cloud asking Mizuki to play. They had played about twelve hands, and she won all but three.

"Are you cheatin'?" Cid demanded. Mizuki looked appalled.

"Hell no, I'm just good because I had years of practice in the lab." she said thickly. Someone had given her a beer, and she was far past wasted. Cloud looked a little ashamed, but she brushed it off. They played until midnight, she only lost a grand total of eight hands, and no one understood it. And by the time everyone wanted to do something else, she had fallen back in her chair, dead to world in a drunken stooper of sleep.

"When she gets drunk, she gets drunk." Cloud muttered, poking her. She twitched slightly, but went on sleeping. The blonde sighed and picked Mizuki up and deposited her into her bed. He went down and everyone was playing Blackjack. They played for an hour before everyone went home.

Mizuki woke to a killer headache. She groaned. There was a reason she didn't have alcohol very often. Cloud came in and sat in the chair by her bed, after opening the curtains. She growled and hissed, clawing at the light dramatically before turning on the side facing the blonde. Her eyes were unfocused and glazed.

"Sup Bro?" she said, her mouth dry from the liquor. She swallowed non-existent spit to try and moisten her throat.

"Time to get up." he said, ruffling her hair. She bit one of his fingers, not hard but just messing around.

"I'm nocturnal, its best to let sleeping monsters lie, so let me sleep." She groaned, pulling her head under the pillow. He yanked it up.

"Nope, now up." Cloud demanded. Mizuki growled.

"Fine, but I claim shower!" she said, pushing herself up. She stood up and made her way to the bathroom. She stripped of her clothes and turned the water to cold, the best hangover remedy she knew. Soon her teeth were chattering and the pain disappeared. She quickly turned the temperature up and savored the warmth spreading through her frozen body. She got out a minute later, her clothes for the day laying on the toilet. She shrugged her clothes on, her black leather pants, her combat-like boots, and her rib leanth, flowing black shirt with long sleeves that poofed out. She looked almost like a shadow nymph.

"Morning!" she said spritingly. Cloud, Tifa, Denzel and Marline looked at her like she was odd. She titled her head to the side. "What?"

"You sure have a ton of energy for one having a hangover." Tifa commented.

"Ice cold showers 'll knock the hangover out of anyone." She smiled. Around her neck was the pendant that she had always worn, the that Cloud had given her. He saw and smiled slightly. "I'm out, gotta go meet my barber, then going to a cafe with some of my friends." She said, smiling bubbly. Mizuki smiled at them. "I'll come back and we can all go meet my friends, if you want."

"Sure." They all chimed.

"Aight, see you in a while!" She went outside and took a half an hour walk down to _Curls and Twirls._ It was her favorite place to get her hair done. The door chimed as she entered.

"Mizuki!" a voice rang out. Out from behind the counter came an older woman with ashen gray hair that was in a slightly wavy ponytail that was only long enough to reach a little more then the bottom of her neck.

"Hi Chariny." The silver haired girl smiled as she embraced the older woman.

"What can I do for you today?" she asked. The younger smirked slightly, and Chariny instantly knew it was something new.

"I want to feather the bottom of my hair, cut my bangs V-shaped two inches below my chin and dye them black, as well as the very bottom of my hair, can you do it?" The ashen haired woman almost laughed, Mizuki had sworn she would only do something odd as that once, so this must be it.

"Sure, lets go." She lead the seventeen year old to a seat and got to work. Twenty minutes later, she was all done. With her dark makeup, she now really did look like a shadow nymph. "You look great!" the woman exclaimed.

"Thanks, gotta get going though." she said, giving the woman the needed gil before exchanging cheerful goodbyes and heading to her apartment. She got there in only about ten minutes, stopping only to buy a newspaper. Mizuki opened the door, greeting on her lips that died once she saw Loz sleeping on the coach. She closed the door quietly and searched for the rest of her brothers. Sephiroth was sleeping on her bed, Kadaj rolled up in a "cocoon" of blankets and Yazoo in the spare bedroom, sleeping on the rough mattress. She sighed and smiled, quickly going to work in the kitchen.

A few minutes later, there was coffee and food on the table, waiting to be eaten. She woke Loz first.

"Morning Loz." She said as she gently shook him up. He looked at her blearily for a moment before blinking.

"Morning." He yawned. He sniffed and his eyes widened.

"Go ahead and eat, gotta get the others up." He ran out quickly and started eating. Next she got up Sephiroth, who instantly was up, greeting her then going to eat. Yazoo was next, he woke only after hearing the door hit the wall slightly.

"Morning, Sister."

"Morning Brother." She gave him a quick hug, informed him of the food, and went to wake Kadaj. He was harder though, he struggled to stay asleep.

"Kadaj, wake up." She shook him, still nothing. "Kadaj, I'm stealing the Souba." Nothing. "I'm coloring your hair pink." His eyes snapped open as he tried to free himself.

"No! Not my hair!" He cried. He finally got out of the blankets.

"Morning Worm Boy." she giggled. "I wasn't going to color your hair, just so you know." Kadaj looked kinda scary mad so she left, telling him about the food. She was greeted with the sight of Sephiroth drinking coffee and reading the paper, Loz stuffing his face with the bacon and chocobo eggs, and Yazoo eating carefully. They looked up as she and Kadaj entered, the later of the two glaring daggers at his sisters back.

"What did you do to your hair?" Yazoo asked. They looked at her hair, as if seeing the oddness of it for the first time, really taking it in now.

"Yeah, what happened?" Loz asked.

"I got it cut and colored a bit." She motioned her head at a plate made for Kadaj of chocolate-ship pancakes. His eyes widened and his face showed childish glee as he ate them. She talked with them for a few minutes before leaving, she had to hurry if she was going to get the others to meet the Sprites at the right time. She got back at Seventh heaven about fifteen minutes later, then out the door with the four and at the Black Moon café eight minutes after that.

"'Zu!" a brunet called. She was wearing a pale blue dress that matched her equally pale blue eyes. She was very pretty, but a little short. A near white gray eyed blonde on her right, wearing a black dress look up, but she was blind.

"She here Anne?" the blind teen asked.

"Yepo Tina." A pale woman with dyed purple, spiky hair said, her violet eyes scanning the newcomers as her hands played with the purple long skirt's fabric and messing with the black doll top straps.

"Hey Anne, Tina, Anru, Liriheba." Mizuki said, smiling. Anru was the purple haired girl. Liriheba was the one in the red dress with long sleeve playing with her black hair that shined slightly crimson, she had slightly pointed ears and was silent, only nodding a greeting.

"Oh, my gosh. I love your hair!" Anru exclaimed.

"Thanks. This is Tifa, Marline, Denzel and my brother, Cloud." Mizuki introduced. They were all instantly excepted.

"Oh, my god, I _so_ want to go shopping!" Anne said a few minutes later. Cloud and Denzel looked a little uncomfortable as the girls all agreed.

"But we have to wait for the boys." A calm voice rang out. The newest members of the group looked at Liriheba. It was the first time she had spoken. They all sighed, the two guys looking a little relived as they waited five minutes before the group of four guys came running up.

"Sorry we're late." A messy black haired teen said, smoothing out his white dress shirt and black jeans said as he walked over to Liriheba.

"Yeah, killer traffic of peeps today." A teen with dyed blue spiky haired guys commented, walking over to Anru. He was wearing a Goth collar and bracelet along with dark black pants and ripped up jacket. The other two were twins, both having blonde hair, green eyes, and pale skin. One was wearing a pair of tan shorts and green shirt as the other wore a pair of jeans and blue shirt.

"It's cool. Foallel, Cory, Leon, Tristan, this is Marline, Tifa, Denzel and my bro Cloud." Mizuki said, smiling at the late boys. Tristan, the twin wearing the blue shirt knelt in front of Marline, who looked at him uncertainly.

"Hi there, my, what's that?" he asked, reaching behind her head and pulling a red flower out of thin air and handing it to her. "My, do you have a garden growing behind you?" he asked. The little girl smiled and laughed, thanking him for the flower. Cory, the other twin, smiled at Denzel.

"So, sup kid?" he asked, head resting on his shoulder.

"Nothing." Denzel said carefully. Cory walked over and shook Cloud's hand.

"Hey." Cloud only nodded back. Leon, the one with Liriheba, smirked.

"Now, let's get going, shall we?" he asked.

"Yeah," Foallel said. "gotta get shopping, hmm?" he said from his place at the side of Anru. Three hours later, everyone was back at home, putting home new clothes, shoes and other objects.

"What did you guys think?" The silver head asked the other four once they got done.

"I think you guys are crazy, how can you do that much shopping?" Cloud asked. Denzel nodded in agreement.

"We're girls, what do you expect?" The three females replied. Soon after, they were talking about the new clothes and when the next meeting was going to be.

Thanks to my reviewer:

seymourspain

Come on, review, you know you want to...


	10. A Little Blind

Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long, I was busy. The _real_ romance is starting up in this chapter, its not that much, just hints right now, hope you like it!

* * *

Mizuki sighed, laying back on her soft bed, she never felt more tense.

_I don't want to hurt him._ She realized earlier that day, when they had all gone shopping. _Then, I'd just be hurting myself._ She gazed steadily at the ceiling. _I'm growing too soft, normally, I'd hurt whomever had hurt me, no second thoughts, but now... He's killed my brothers, I should kill him inside, then outside, right?_ She couldn't bring herself to say yes, she didn't want that, not any more.

A moment later, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." She said, sitting up. Cloud walked in. "Hey, what's up, bro?"

"You were silent, I just wanted to see if something was wrong." he folded his arms, waiting. Mamoru walked over and started to rub himself on Cloud's leg. Unconsciously, Cloud picked him up, and started to pet him.

"Nah, just thinking." She smiled at him. It was small, but still there. "Hey, I want to go back to my flat, would you mind if I did?" she asked. He looked at her, a bit startled. His look held slight hurt and confusion.

"Why?"

"I'm used to it, and I wanna make sure no one destroys it." He sighed, then nodded.

"I'll help you bring your things over there, if you want."

"Nah, I'm okay, I don't wanna go soft you know." Mizuki said to Cloud, smiling. He rolled his eyes. "I'll come by tomorrow to say hi, okay?" She asked while grabbing her belongings.

"You'd better." he said, a small smile on his face.

"I will, remember, you've got twelve years to make up to me."

"And more." He promised.

"And more." she echoed in agreement. She finished grabbing her stuff, and walked out the door, Tifa watched her, eyes narrowed slightly. Mizuki walked quickly, wanting to surprise her brothers, and got there in only seven minutes. She had only just opened the door, when she had the VelvetNightmare pointed at her head.

"Yo, chill Yazoo." She said, moving past. He rolled his eyes, and put the gun away. She went to her room, and found Sephiroth sitting on the bed, reading.

"Welcome back."

"Thanks, but you need to get a new room, this one's mine." He raised an amused eyebrow at her.

"Oh? Prove it." She set her stuff down, glaring at him all the while, and opened her closet, it still had a lot of her clothes in it.

"There, now go."

"No."

"Sephiroth...don't mess with me..." She now had an evil gleam in her eye. "That's a very dumb thing to try to do." Seph looked at her, growing a little worried at the glare that could knock anyone dead if looks could kill. Just then Yazoo came in.

"Sister, I'll give up my room, do you want it?" he asked, gazing at her steadily. She smiled.

"Thanks, I guess so... you don't mind?" He shook his head. "Well, how about, I sleep on the floor, and you can have the bed."

"No, its okay, I'll just sleep in Kadaj's room."

"No, it's your room."

"Fine, you take the bed, _I'll_ take the floor." She started to protest. "No, I insist." Yazoo said, effectively shutting Mizuki up.

"If you're sure..." He nodded. She sighed, and grabbed the remainder of her clothes and put them in her and Yazoo's room. She started putting everything away. The brothers watched in slight amazement as she moved fast and effectively. Yazoo walked up and put a hand on her arm. She was so engrossed, she didn't see and jumped.

"You startled me." She said, blushing as the brothers laughed.

"You should have seen." She slowly shook her head.

"My, eyesight's not the great. I'm partly blind." She said uncomfortably. They stopped laughing and looked at her.

"How come?"

"Um, Hojo-" Sephiroth cut her off.

"Hojo was the scientist to work on you?" He demanded. She nodded. "I shall need to kill that bastard, again."

"A...gain?"

"Just go on, what did he do?"

"Well... he tried to improve my eyesight, but only made it worse, so no, I can't see around the outside of my eyes." She said, as she continued to put the clothes away, slower this time.

"Why?"

"I was in the "Sephiroth Project". I was taken to ShinRa to become the next you, they wanted someone to be able to defeat you, and someone they could control. Didn't work too well." Sephiroth nodded.

"Good. For both." He said, smirking. Mizuki rolled her eyes.

"Gee, thanks."

"Hey, sister? How's it doing?" Loz asked.

"Hmm? How's what doing?"

"Your wound." Kadaj answered.

"Oh," she began, frowning. "It keeps opening back up."

"Let me see it." Yazoo said, walking over to her. She looked at him for a second, then lifted her shirt up a bit to show the wound. Before it was the size of a large pebble, now it was the size of a fist. "How did it get this bad?" He asked, checking the wound for infections. She tried to ignore the shiver that ran up her spin at his gentle touch.

"Well, I do keep moving, and I _did_ hit it kind of hard on a counter." she said, looking around. Mizuki then hit her forehead. "Hang on, I think I have a cure materia." She walked over to the box and pulled out the small materia. The middle child took it from her.

"Sit down." he said. She obeyed. Yazoo knelt down by her side and cast cure three on her, and the wound instantly healed. He ran his hand carefully over the small scar that would be left. Sephiroth left. The other two following in a moment. Yazoo smiled at her, then left as well, so she could finish unpacking her belongings.

She smiled at his retreating back and put everything away in less then a half hour. Only moments later, Loz was in he doorway.

"The food's gone." She walked out and looked through everything, finding no food.

"Okay," Mizuki said. "I'll be back in a while." she said, walking out the door. Sephiroth was reading one of the many books she owned, Kadaj looking through her various objects, Yazoo was in the bedroom again, and Loz was in his room as well. She came back about ten minutes later, her arms laden with groceries. "Loz, can you help?" the remnant in question stood up from his place on the couch and eagerly helped her put everything away.

"What's for dinner?" Kadaj asked, looming over her shoulder.

"What do you want?"

"How about hamburgers?" Loz suggested. She nodded and got to work. After fifteen minutes of "Is it done yet?" by Loz and Kadaj, the burgers were done.

"Alright, you guys eat, I've gotta get ready for work." she ran off and shut the door, and came out minutes later wearing a white cocktail shirt and long black skirt with some black boots. "Okay, I'll be back around one-ish, don't leave, and we're going shopping tomorrow, gotta go, bye!" she said quickly as she ran out the door. The brothers just looked at it in shock.

Mizuki rushed, going as fast as she could to the Dancing Swords, but was about five minutes late.

"What took you?" Jake asked, filling in for her by saying she had gone to the restroom.

"Sorry, had a little trouble, well, you know about what." and that kept him quiet.

"Well, you've got Reno over there taking to that blond guy, go one and take care of them first." He said, handling the few other people there. She nodded, and walked over, pulling Reno by his pony tail.

"Ow!" he said, turning to glare at her.

"Hi, Reno."

"Hi." he rolled his eyes.

"Hello, Mizuki." the blond said, it turned out to be Rufus.

"Hey Rufus!" she said, she reached over and gave him a hug. When this week was over, she felt like a total idiot.

"A little happy today, eh?" he asked, hugging her back non the less.

"What, no hug for me?" The red head asked. She gave him one as well.

"Usual and... red wine?" she asked. They nodded. She poured the drinks and handed them to the guys, the gil already on the table. "Thanks." she said as she looked at the ten gil tip. By now, the crowd had calmed, and Jake came over.

"So, who's this?" he questioned, pointing to Rufus.

"Rufus ShinRa." Jake looked him over critically, but nodded.

"Hello." They shook hands.

"Well, Rufus, what brings you here?" Mizuki asked.

"Reno said you worked here." Rufus said.

"At least you're strait forward." she said approvingly. "So, anything interesting with my DNA?"

"Same thing as last time." he smiled. "So, how have you been all these years?"

"I was good. Can't say I missed the lab, but I did miss the few friends, such as yourself, I had there." The blond nodded.

"I can't say I don't agree." They talked on an off for the rest of the night, and at one thirty two, she was back at her flat, and she saw her brothers sleeping.

"Goodnight, you guys." she said in a whisper as she laid down in her nightgown, and fell asleep.

* * *

Okay, what did you think? Review please! 


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone. I'm really really sorry. I know I havn't updated in forever. I've lost the will to write for a while, and I ran out of ideas. If you can think of any, please, please tell me. and please please forgive me for taking so long. I'll try to update soon. Sorry again.


End file.
